brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Right Man
The Right Man is the 16th chapter of Brothers in Arms: Hell's Highway. It is another cutscene chapter showing the promotion of a soldier to a squad leader of 2nd squad after Hartsock paralyzed. Summary War is filled with difficult choices, and there is often no correct answer. Plot Colonel Sink meet up with Baker about the situation with Red. He mentioned that Red won't be back to combat and in need of a replacement for the 2nd Squad leader and ask Baker who will take the position. Corrion was there witness the conversation and though he will get promoted. Baker choose Paddock to be 2nd squad leader which left Corrion angry and confused. Baker later blame Corrion for letting Franky die for the reason why Corrion didn't get promoted. This left Corrion devastated and this was his 4th and probably final attempt on his promotion for Sergeant. Transcript Sink is walking towards Baker who is sitting down the ground pondering the events that happened today. Baker look up and saw Sink. Sink: Are you Baker ? Baker got up and answered Baker: Yes, sir. Sink: I need a quick moment of your time, son. The aid station made it clear, Sgt. Hartsock ain't coming back. Hasn't been an easy few days. So I wanted to speak to you in person. Baker: I Understand. Sink: Son, now, I'm here on behalf on Captain Wilder. Wouldn't ask but it's important we keep recon on the move; time is essential here. Normally I wouldn't do this, but you know these men better than anyone. Meanwhile, Corrion saw the conversation between Sink and Baker over the promotion of sergeant to take command of the leaderless 2nd Squad. Baker: Yes,sir, I do. Sink: Who's the right man to take command of second squad? Baker saw Corrion there overheard the conversation and waiting the promotion he deserved. Baker made his decision. Baker: Corporal ... Paddock, sir. Sink: Are you sure, son? He look at Corrion again knew that his decision would not be happy with Corrion. However, Baker thought that Corrion does not deserve the rank he want. Baker: I'm sure, sir. Sink: Well, I'll notify him of the promotion. You boys are doing good work. Sink leave to find Paddock for his promotion to Sergeant. Soon, Corrion confront Baker about his decision. Corrion: So, that's it? Baker: Sam, what? Corrion: Tell me... what I haven't done for you, Matt. Tell... Tell me one order I haven't followed to the letter. Corrion is being surprised and confused with Baker decision and believed he must done something that Baker upset. Baker: It's not about that. Corrion: Then what? Baker: Stand down, Sam. Corrion: Stand down? Stand down. We are corporals together, Matt, and I guess none of that means shit to you! Baker: Corporal! It was a change since Baker usually called Corrion by his fist or last name. However, Baker called Corrion by his rank instead. Corrion: What?! Baker: It's my job to keep you alive. You follow orders or you die. Those are your words! I heard them you say to Franky-- Baker paused with Corrion ashamed that he is responsible for letting Franky die. Baker continue without any mercy. Baker: --right to his face and he died in my fucking arms because you wouldn't make him understand! Baker left with Corrion on the verge of tears that his friend had scolded him and treating him like a soldier. He now felt what Franky felt with Corrion and now left devastated in this revelations. This would be the 4th and last time Corrion tried to have a promotion. Characters * Colonel Robert F. Sink * Captain Wilder (Mentioned) * Staff Sergeant Matt Baker * Staff Sergeant Joe "Red" Hartsock (Mentioned) * Corporal Sam Corrion * Corporal Franklin Paddock (Mentioned) * Private Franky "Beans" LaRoche (Mentioned) Trivia * Category:Chapters Category:Hell's Highway Chapters Category:Cutscene Chapters